Dans Poudlard, personne ne vous entend crier
by Immanis
Summary: Quand les mondes de E.T., Alien et Predator se mêlent au monde des sorciers...
1. Chapitre 1: Nouvelle inquiétante

Harry Potter et les envahisseurs !  
Starring : Alien Predator et E.T

Soyez gentil, c'est ma première fic , écrite pour le fun, le début est un peu (beaucoup) nul, mais ça va venir (j'espère), Bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre I : La nouvelle  
  
Un jeune homme était allongé dans l'herbe au 4 Priviet Drive, ce jeune homme était Harry Potter, un adolescent hélas pour lui pas comme les autres : une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'étendait sur son front, ainsi le mêlant a une prophétie en tant que victime ou tueur. Pour l'instant Harry ruminait ses pensées sur le sort de Sirius, dont il ne croyait pas la mort, Sirius Black a traversé un voile , un simple voile....  
  
Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par sa tante qui le héla pour venir manger. Une fois le repas fini, son oncle alluma la télé pour regarder les informations de vingt heure . Harry regarda du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant la vaisselle. Apres avoir docilement saluer ses téléspectateurs le présentateur fit par d'une tueries dans une ferme au nord de l'Ecosse, le cœur de Harry fit un bond, maintenant que Voldemort n'avait plus a se cacher, car depuis peu, il était officiellement reconnu comme « de retour », il n'avait plus a ce cacher, ce qui faisait peur a Harry , car il pouvait maintenant agir librement, sans besoin de camoufler ses crimes. Le speaker annonça un bilan assez lourds une vingtaine de cadavres, les corps horriblement mutilés, certains tout écorchés et pendus par les pieds, d'autres, par terre dans une mare de sang, et certains avaient même la tête arrachée. le speaker précisa qu'aucune têtes n'avaient été retrouvées et que les femmes avaient été épargnées, mais étant dans un tel état de choc qu'elles n'avaient pu rien dire aux enquêteurs et qu'elles étaient sous suivi psychologique.  
  
L'oncle Vernon pesta contre cette nouvelle, en clamant haut et fort que c'était le résultat d'une société corrompue par la télévision et les stupides jeux vidéos. Pour les villageois des alentours c'était plutôt l'œuvre d' extraterrestres, car ils ne cessaient de dire qu'ils avaient vu une soucoupe volante la vieille. Voyant que le reportage tournait au ridicule et que la mauvaise humeur de son oncle grandissait Harry décida de battre en retraite dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux et repensa a cette séries de meurtres. Ce ne pouvait pas être Voldemort, le mage noir se contentait simplement de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur ses victimes, ainsi les victimes de ses meurtres étaient propre, sans une tache de sang, sans une contusion, ils étaient simplement morts. De plus personne n'avait fait d'allusion a la Marque des ténèbres et Harry n'avait ressenti aucune douleur a sa cicatrice. Il repensa au villageois, des extraterrestres...

- Ridicule pensa-t-il, les villageois devaient être sous le choc, de devoir faire porter le chapeau a des extraterrestres, même si ces crimes étaient inhumains, mais Voldemort n'était pas humain...  
  
Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix monosyllabique :

"E.T. téléphone maison. "

Dîtes moi vos avis par review  
Le debut est nul , mais bon , faut introduire l'histoire :)


	2. Chapitre 2: Vacance d’été

Vala un nouveau chapitre, vivement que l'action commence !

Réponses au review

Pimousse Fraise : Merci de ton soutien )

Chapitre 2 : Vacance d'ét

« E.T. téléphone maison. »

Harry sursauta et regarda vers la direction de la voix , il ne vis rien. Il se releva et il la vit enfin.

La chose été assez petite, un long cou, une tête a coucher dehors et un pti corps grassouillet le tout de couleur marron.

- E.T. Téléphone maison.

- Encore une plaisanterie de Dudley pensa-t-il, grr je vais me le….

- E.T. Téléphone maison.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et cria :

- Dudlinouchet rappelle ton robot de merde !

La porte de la chambre de Dudley s'ouvrit, laissant voir un petit cochon blond.

- De quoi tu parles, j'ai pas de robot grogna-t-il.

Harry referma sa porte et se retourna vers cette chose « E.T. Téléphone maison. »

- Heu salut moi c'est Harry dit-il

- E.T….

- E.T c'est migno…

- ... telephone maison !

- Bon tu veux téléphoner ? demanda-t-il

- E.T téléphone maison.

Harry prit cela pour un oui, il s'avança, ouvrit la porte et dit a E.T.

- Reste la, je vais chercher le téléphone.

- E.T. téléphone maison !

Harry roula des yeux et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il la rouvrit une minute plus tard avec le téléphone sans file de la maison.

- Vive les sans fil pensa-t-il en imaginant la tente des dursley s'ils auraient vu celle de son nouveau compagnon…

Il le donna a l'extraterrestre qui resta perplexe face a cette étrange objet.

- Alors , tu ne téléphone pas ?

- E.T .téléphone maison !

- Allez, dépêche-toi !

- E.T. téléphon….

- Bon tu fais chier la ! le coupa-t-il, donne moi ça !

Harry avança sa main pour prendre le téléphone, la bestiole fit de même, leurs doigts étaient a quelques centimètres quand le bout doigts de l'extraterrestre se mit à rayonner. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour. La créature allait lui jeter un sort ! Voldemort l'a envoyée !

Mais il eut le réflexe extraordinaire de prendre la batte de base-ball sous son oreiller ( il peut pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard mais il a le droit de pouvoir se défendre non ?) avant de degommer notre E.T. préféré. Le long cou d'E.T. formait un joli angle droit parfait ( il l'a vérifier avec une équerre )

Il mit le cadavre sous son lit, ramena le téléphone et se coucha.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, une odeur de décomposition le réveilla, le cadavre sous sont lit était déjà en état de putréfaction avancée. Il pris son courage a une main ( avec l'autre il pinça son nez ) et sorti le corps par la fenêtre. Une fois le corps dehors, il chercha un coin pour l'enterrer, le massif d' hortensia préféré de sa tante était terriblement attirant.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par les lamentations de sa tante, il descendit prendre sont petit déjeuner et vit par la fenêtre que son si joli massif d'hortensia était mort, Harry sourit intérieurement en se servant un toast. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé il remonta dans sa chambre.

Il y découvrit son lit sa malle… ( sans blagues !) mais aussi un hibou !

C'était les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s, il jubilait, il avait de bonne note, il avait même réussi a avoir un Optimal en potions ! Une carrière d'Auror l'attendait (s'il survit ) !

Il se dépêcha de rédiger deux lettres a ses amis

_Cher Ron,  
__  
__Je viens de recevoir mes résultats des BUSEs, je peux envisager la carrière d'Auror !!!  
__J'espère que tu va bien et que tu es content de tes résultats.( étude d'Auror comme moi ?)  
__Je m'ennuie ferme ici, si vous pouviez venir me chercher..._

_Harry_

_Cher Hermione_

_Je viens de recevoir mes résultats des BUSEs, je peux envisager la carrière d'Auror !!!  
__J'espère que tu va bien et que tu es contente de tes résultats.(sans aucun doute brillant)  
__Je me demande dans quelles études tu vas te lancer mais je te souhaite bonne chance_

_Harry_

Il réveilla Hedwige, et lui donna les lettres, il la regarda disparaître a l'horizon.

Dudley depuis l'épisode des detraqueurs l'évitait le plus possible, ainsi Harry passa un mois de juillet assez tranquille. Il avait fini ses devoirs de vacances, de s'occuper du jardin et d'avoir ranger le garage. Résultat il s'ennuyait ferme, mais ce soir il allait avoir seize ans.

Plus que dix seconde… trois … deux … un … il avait seize ans, il ouvrit sa fenêtre laissant entrer une armée de hiboux. Dans ce tourbillon de plumes, il réussi à attraper Coq le hibou de Ron, qui trabsporté un petit paquet et une lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Je te félicite pour tes résultats aux B.U.S.E.s, mes résultats sont semblable au tien, ON VA CONTINUER ENSEMBLE, ON VA ÊTRE AUROR ! Hermione s'est comportée comme une hystérique quand elle a vu ses résultats, des Optimals partout ! Mais elle ne m'a rien dit sur ses choix d'orientation.  
__Mauvaise nouvelle, Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu vienne a la maison, pour des raisons de sécurité, je te plaint de devoir passer tout l'été avec ces monstres de moldus, enfin on se reverra au Poudlard Express._

_Passe de bonne vacances_

_Ron_

Harry ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir une montre sorcier.

- Waaw pensa-t-il, elle est superbe !

Il y avait une note que Harry s'empressa de lire.

Cette montre de sorciers est assez pratique, tu as cinq aiguilles oû tu peux marquer le nom d'une personne sur chaque aiguille, et douze emplacement pour mettre un lieu, ou un truc du genre « En danger ». Elle est la réplique miniature de notre horloge à la maison, fais-en bonne usage.

Harry décida d'écrire le nom de Ron et de Hermione sur la montre et ajouta « Chez l'Ordre » sur l'un des douze emplacements. Les aiguilles avec le noms de ses amis filèrent sur l'emplacement complété. Harry sourit.

Il pris ensuite une lettre et un assez gros paquet de Hermione a Hedwige, qui retourna dans sa cage se reposer.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis avec Ron dans cette maudite maison, on passe notre temps à la nettoyer !  
__Je suis déçue que tu ne puisse pas nous rejoindre mais au moins tu échappes a la corvée de nettoyage !  
__Je t'offres des livres pour te perfectionner mais aussi pour que tu puisse t'occuper j'imagine que les Dursley sont peu sympathiques avec toi._

_Rendez-vous le 1er septembre au Poudlard Express._

_Sois prudent,_

_Hermione  
  
__PS : Ces livres serons assez utile si tu souhaite reprendre l'AD, qui a mon avis avec le retour « officiel » de Voldemort aura un gros succès._

Le Survivant ouvrit le gros cadeau pour découvrir trois gros livres assez épais, _Sorts avancés d'attaque_, _Les sorts de protections_ et enfin _Etudes approfondies de la magie noir au fils des siècles_.

Il posa les livres et pris la lettre de Hagrid, avec laquelle été joint un paquet long , comme un bâton.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis assez occupé en ce moment mais je tenais a t'offrir ce magnifique objet, je l' ai trouvé a l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, cette lance est assez étrange, elle est légère, maniable et elle coupe le métal comme du beurre._

_J'espère que cela te plaira,  
__Hagrid_

PS : Dumbledore dit qu'il est désolé que tu ais à rester chez les moldus mais il dit que c'est pour ta sécurité et il espère que tu comprends.

PPS : Des personnes de l'Ordre viendront te chercher le 1er septembre a 9h30.

Harry fut émerveillé devant cette lance, il la contempla pendant longtemps, a deux heure du matin il décida de se coucher.

Il passa le reste de ses vacances à lire ses livres, qu'il eu a son plus grand regret vite fini. Il s'entraîna à la lance, et s'étonna devant une arme aussi efficace il avait coupé une pierre en deux, sans émousser la lance, bien qu'elle mesurait bien deux mètres, il la maniait sans problème. Il fut assez étonné quand il découvrit que sa lance était rétractible, elle ne mesurait plus qu'un seule pauvre petit mètre facilitant son transport.

Le premier septembre approchait, la veille Harry prépara sa malle, et s'endormit, heureux.

=======================================================================

Si vous avez une suggestion, un conseil même une insulte ( heuuuu…) dites-le par review


	3. Chapitre 3: Poudlard Express

Chapitre 3: Poudlard Express

Harry regardait les bâtiments de Londres a travers la vitre d'un air absent, dans quelques minutes il allait revoir ses amis (un autre groupe de l'Ordre les avaient escortés), cette perspective lui fit chaud au cœur, voilà deux moi qu'il ne les avait pas vus. La voiture ralenti, puis s'arrêta devant la King's Cross.

- On descend grogna Maugrey, Tonks Kingsley allez faire une reconnaissance du périmètre, les autres vous venez avec moi , on couvre Harry !

Les membres de L'Ordre s'exécutèrent, Harry lui, soupira en sortant de la voiture, il n'aimait ce genre de protection rapprochée, qui n'était vraiment pas discrète. Quelques moldus regardaient ce cortège d'un air assez étonné, Maugrey grogna des mots incompréhensibles et plus personne ne fit attention a eux. Enfin il arrivèrent a la barrière de la de la voie 9¾.

- Remus et Tonks dit Fol œil, passez en premiers, faites le topo de la zone et Tonks reviendra nous prévenir que l'on peut passer.

Deux minutes après que Tonks et Lupin eurent franchi la barrière cette dernière revint leur dire que Harry pouvait y aller. Sur le quai Harry rencontra Neville avec son crapaud Trevor, Seamus et Dean qui le saluèrent avec entrain, il monta dans le train allant de wagon en wagon pour trouver ses deux amis, il les trouva enfin dans le wagon de queue.

- Je pense que… Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

- Du calme Hermione dit Ron en souriant, laisse le respirer. Salut Harry, la forme ?

- Je vais bie…

Il fut coupé par l'entré de Neville et Ginny.

- On peut se joindre a vous ? demanda Ginny.

Les occupants acquiescèrent. Harry et Ron débutèrent une partie de bataille explosive, Neville les regardait, en tenant près de lui sont crapaud et caressant sont Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui arborait une jolie teinte violette. Hermione et Ginny se lancèrent dans une conversation sur les B.U.S.E.s tout en caressant Pattenrond. Luna vint les rejoindre accompagné de son Chicaneur et suivi par le chariot a friandises qu'ils dévalisèrent goulûment. Cette bonne ambiance dura une bonne partie du voyage, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago Malefoy, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part des occupants du compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? dit Harry avec lassitude.

- Tout doux Potter ! Je fait juste mon devoir de préfet, en patrouillant dans le train mais ça, dit-il en regardant Hermione et Ron seul les vrai préfets le…

Il fut coupé par un bruit étonnent, comme un ronronnement mais plus fort et plus claquant.

Tout le monde dans le compartiment se tu et releva la tête, au aguets du moindre bruit, même Luna. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa la silence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Chut ! fit Harry, Ecoutez, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose sur le toit.

Pattenrond cracha. Harry sortit du compartiment suivi des autres, il pouvait voir le plafond faire de légers plis, sous les pas assez lourds de cette chose. Elle s'arrêta a la fin du wagon, de la fenestron de la porte, ils pouvaient voir les rails et les traverses défiler a une vitesse folle. Harry se douta de ce qu'elle aller faire.

- Elle ne va quand même pas sauter ! murmura-t-il.

Un instant plus tard, avec un petit bruit la tôle du toit avait repris sa forme initiale. Mais rien ne passa devant leur yeux, l'obscurité naissante n'en n'était pas la seule cause.

Harry distingua une éclaboussure d'eau venant d'une flaque située entre les traverse des rails. Puis peu a peu une silhouette massive parcouru de petits arcs électriques apparurent puis elle devint complètement visible. Ils ne purent que l'observer brièvement car les tenebre l'avait recouverte. Néanmoins ils eurent le temps de voir son masque métallique, sa carrure impressionnante et les quelques cranes d'animaux qu'elle portait comme armure.

Il regagnèrent leur compartiment Les remarques sur l'apparition de cette créature allait bon train.

- Waw ! Z'avez vu, cette chose doit faire facilement deux mètres de haut !

- Elle portait une sorte de masque.

- Ouais un masque en ferraille.

- Et elle avait des cranes sur les épaules et a la ceinture.

Seule Hermione et Luna étaient silencieuse l'une perdue dans ses pensées l'autre dans le Chicaneur.

- Hermione ? demanda Harry, Sa va ?

- Hein ? Heu oui oui !

- Tu penses a cette créature ?

- A ses origines plutôt.

- Ses origines ?

- Elle était invisible ! Mais quand elle est tombée dans cette flaque, son invisibilité s'est terminée.

- Et alors ? dit Harry perplexe.

- Alors ? Une fois qu'elle a été en contact avec de l'eau, des arcs électriques ont parcouru son corps et son camouflage s'est arrêté.

- Et ?

- Tu ne vois pas ? Ce n'est pas un camouflage magique, son invisibilité s'est…

- Court-circuit ?

- Oui !

- Je ne vois toujours pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- La technologie moldu n'est pas assez avancée pour faire un truc pareil.

- Tu penses a une technologie..

- Extraterrestre ? coupa Drago.

Ils prirent conscience de la présence de Drago qui ne les avait pas quittés depuis l'apparition de la mystérieuse créature. Ron réagit le premier

- T'es encore là toi !

- Je me tire ! répliqua Drago, de toute façon est presque arrivé.

En effet le train ralenti puis s'arrêta a la garde de Pre-au-lard. La voix de Hagrid les accueillis a la sortie.

- Par ici les première année !

- Salut dirent-ils d'une même voix

- On se voit plus tard ! répondit Hagrid

Ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches, Harry regarda avec amertume et regret les Sombrals, puis monta. Pendant le trajet le crapaud de Neville se débattait de plus en plus, il réussi à sauter par une fenêtre des porte de la calèche, mais il fut rattrapé par les excellents réflexes d'attrapeur de Harry.

- Beau réflexe, merci Harry ! dit Neville, je me demande ce qu'a Trevor, il est comme sa depuis ce matin.

- Sans doute le stress de la rentrée. blagua Ron

Neville sourit.

Les calèches s'arrêtèrent, Harry sortit le premier.

Devant lui se dressait Poudlard.


End file.
